Adorable Niece
by Alika-Chan Yonsa
Summary: Yuka Yonsa is the Balsa's Aunt. Also Karuna's seven year old younger sister. One-Shot about the deep link and the love she feels with her only one niece, Balsa. Warning, spoiler of Volume II Yami no Moribito. (Both versions, English Ch. 1 and Français Ch. 2 Inside)
1. English Version

**Rated:** K+

 **Language:** English (Ch. 1)/Français (Ch. 2)

.

.

 **Dedication** : This One-Shot Surprise is a gift dedicated to _**Luka - chan 64**_ , my most faithful reader – and friend at the same time – to thank her for her support with my publications and our great conversations, in addition to motivate me and encourage me to continue publishing despite my many downs! If it had not been _her_ , believe me, my fanfics now **completed** would literally being on **hiatus** , or I will have only abandoned my profile forever.

And because the pen itched me.

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own Seirei no Moribito and the characters. Just the context of the story.

 **Note 1:** I try a new writing style (merge two versions – One into **English** , Other into **French** – my native language) I don't have _Beta-Reader_ , so, sorry for my mistakes or wrong spellings. But I tried to do my best for you, English readers.

 **Note 2:** I'm used to do OoC for specific reasons in my fanfics. But I will try in this one-shot to stay as close to the original characters, although I know it is impossible even for the best fanfiction writers.

 **Note 3:** Surprise Pairing ; D I invented the name of the Karuna's wife since no reference in the anime or the book makes the mention. And the drawing is from me. See my DeviantArt for more details.

I hope you will enjoy reading it, especially you, Luka-Chan! Knowing that this one-shot is a gift before all.

* * *

 _I'm Yuka Yonsa and I'm nineteen years old._

I'm mostly recognized as the little sister of Karuna Yonsa, and I study medicine like my brother. Member of the Yonsa Clan. Today is a great day: my niece or nephew is born! And I am designated as the godmother. I replaced my long brown hair that reaches at my waist, mounted my palomino mare robust short and went straight to my older brother, Karuna with gifts and sweets. I went down, tied my horse and went bang.

"Yuka!" My brother greeted me, twenty-six.

"Karuna!"

"Come on in."

"So how did it go?" I asked, entering, removing my boots and my cape before giving him my presents. "No complications?"

"Everything went well, but..."

"It's still not the first birth which you assist however, am I wrong?" I reminded him.

"Not false. But look at my hand..?"

I observed it: indeed, his wife had scratched it.

"Can I see the baby now?"

My brother looked at me and took me in their bedroom. I found my stepsister, sitting on the bed holding a small package wrapped in blankets.

"We have some visit, Aona."

She looked up at me.

"Yuka, good morning."

"Hello! So that's it, I'm finally Aunt!"

"Will you come to meet your niece old not even a day?"

"Of course."

I approached quietly, but quickly close to my stepsister and sitting me on a chair. I held out my arms with confidence and Aona gently handed me the newborn in my arms.

"She is so small! And already pretty as a heart," I smiled, patting her cheek. "Is she have a name?"

"We thought named her 'Balsa', the first name that thou hast suggested earlier before her birth."

"It's true that I have a crush for this _name_. You did well."

I rocked my niece for a while, spoke to her even though her eyes were still closed and that my niece made, sometimes, some funny noises. I then placed it in its wooden cradle and jumped into my big brother's arms.

"You made us a beautiful niece!" I complimented him.

"My wife is there for something. I wonder just what character this little will have when it will older."

"With all the blows she gave in your wife's womb, I would say a similar character to mine."

My brother Karuna narrowed his eyes and executed a pout followed by a pulled tongue. It was a love that overflowed!

* * *

 _The little three years Balsa was full of life._

Just like myself, according to the words of the family members, at the same age. She couldn't staying put and could put the shame to all boys of her age. She was born tomboy and Karuna was accustomed to say that she had left something very important in her mother's womb. Although Jiguro Musa was the best among the king's spear-wielder, he and I tried to out together, which seemed to works since we're going on our second year. He was accustomed to the little Balsa, even if he didn't like, basically, children. They bored him more than anything else and don't know how to react in their presence.

I had at that time, twenty-two years. I quickly put my books in my bag and took to the streets of the capital to join my brother and Jiguro.

"You still have to spar yourself and make the competition against Prince Rogsam?" I asked.

"Unfortunately yes. I know we don't spend much time together lately, but I promise you that when we will be less loaded, we will benefit it."

I smiled and he flew me a kiss furtively. Although he was a bit silly sometimes, I liked his human side before all. Karuna cleared his throat.

"Don't worry about me especially..."

"Anyway," I replied. "Karuna share holiday with my Stepsister, Aona. So I'll keep my adorable little niece at home!"

"I'll come and carry you Balsa late evening."

"This is perfect; it leaves me a little time to clean the house of healing."

We leave, going all of us about our business. I closed the wooden garden gate and entered the house to find my Sensei, Meiko. She was the owner of the current house of healing. It was a sweet woman to appearances, physically imposing, but with a very strong character.

"My niece is going to spend a few days here, I think I had already told you, Meiko-Sensei?"

"Yes of course," she smiled. "She must undoubtedly have grown."

"Children change a lot at these ages."

"How is your relationship? You speak few about you and Jiguro."

"I know... in fact it's just that we haven't found time for both of us. But it's going well."

"When will the children?" She teased.

"Not yet, anyway," I laughed. "We should marry at first."

Balsa arrived as a gale of wind in evening. Karuna speak to me on the edge of the door when he gave me the bag darling niece.

"Are you sure that all will be fine?" he dare to asked me.

"We have a similar character, I'll be able to hold it... better than you, apparently" I laughed, mocking kindly of him.

"Hahah," he laughs sarcastically. "Well, I'm going to leave soon. Is Balsa can just give me my kiss?" He searched everywhere with his eyes.

"Eh... Balsa?" I helped him as I turned my head behind me.

A broken vessel noise sounds to our ears from the living room and we heard Meiko scrape her throat and swallow an angry sentence.

"It already started... Good holiday my brother!"

We gave a hug and I went to the living room at the double speed. Balsa was sitting on a cushion on the floor, the head sheepishly and looked Meiko who had said nothing or, at least, she's contained by her best way, to bullshitting the niece of her apprentice – saying, me. She was red with anger, name of God Yoram!

"I'm on it" I sighed. "I'll buy you another vessel to compensate. Please, stay calm, Meiko-Sensei."

Meiko stared coldly at me, took a deep breath and exhaled as she get out from the room. Probably to calm down herself.

"I didn't make mistake Aunt Yuka!" Balsa retorted.

"What did you do? And how?"

"I wanted the sheep stuffed behind, right there..." She pointed sheep on the shelf.

"I see. Let me just pick up the broken vase, don't move."

I fetched the broom, picked up a single grain of dust and glasses and took the sheep to give it to my niece.

"Daddy's gone?"

"Yes... he wanted you to give him his kiss before leaving, but you've goofed."

"I haven't made a gaffe, it's my imaginary friend who has."

 _Children's imagination_... I sighed in my head.

* * *

Balsa escaped to my vigilance during I checked up a patient into the examination room. It seems that the colored pencils and sheets of paper couldn't calm her.

"Your blood pressure looks good... your breath too" I listed, registering all in a folder before getting my brown eyes on him. "What do you look outside?"

"The tree... there are beautiful mature _yukka_ and fresh that should be picked. And a larger red fruit that moves through branches."

"It may be a bird... though—"

Suddenly I quickly sat up of my office, startling my patient and peered in the window to see my niece improbably in the tree. On a branch, straddle. Oh shit!

"Excuse me... This is my niece... wait for me here I will come back."

"No problem."

I went out into the corridor and ran outside with my assistant who was also apprenticed with Meiko's assistant. We opened the door.

"Balsa! What are you doing here?"

"Aunt Yuka! There was a nest up there... I wanted to see."

"Balsa, please you, down right away. If your father learned that thou hast broken your arm because of your thoughtlessness..."

But my niece three years didn't listen anything. She continued to venture into tree branches to reach her goal: bird's nest.

"Get me a ladder, please," I asked to my assistant quickly.

"Yes, right away."

He went, running. I tried by all tricks to convince Balsa back down, that the bird Mom was near because I heard its cries shrill alarm, and saw the bird in question flying from to the left to the right very close to my niece. She didn't even wince. I turned to my assistant-apprentice who placed the ladder on the tree trunk.

"Young girl, come down from there! Don't make me to—

"Aunt Yuka, eggs are blue!"

"Don't touch it!" I thundered, including my niece suspended her hand in the air, probably surprise my dry tone used.

"Why?"

"Because the bird Mom may abandon it if it smells human scent. It's like your mum would no longer take care of you because _Titi Lans_ have made you crazy."

Balsa looked at me, looked at the nest and decided to take a fruit, extending a hand. Her body swayed slightly and my blood made a single round in my body. _No choice_... I rolled up my sleeves, climbed the ladder and began to climb the tree at my turn despite my cotton dress. _My patient has to wonder what I'm doing_... I thought.

"Balsa, you force me to commit an act that I have no desire to commit!"

"Eh...?"

"I climb the tree to get you down before the Mother bird decides to attack you. Come down toward me."

"But I still want to see something else... the view is so huge!"

"Balsa, if you go down, a nice surprise waiting for you at home. But you have to get off before."

"A surprise?!"

"Yes, come to me and we'll get it."

This sentence seemed to change her mind and Balsa started down toward me. Together, we get down slowly to the ladder until Balsa stood up on the branch, and without warning, lost her balance and fell to the ground. My assistant and I shouted a surprise cry when we saw her crash to the ground and recovered uttering a cry of excitement. I inhaled. I wanted to bang my head against the branch and curse all the gods of all universes could exist and, in particular, the God Yoram. I went down and saw that my little niece hold her arm by making a pout _. It'll cry soon..._

 _A few hours later..._

Balsa cried when I replaced her bones, and again when I affixed two wooden splints to solidify her right arm and doing many laps with the tire.

"It was your misfortune, girl."

"No! It is the tree that pushed me and the floor called me."

"Balsa," I despaired, finishing my bandage with my assistant. "Your father will not be happy to see or hear that..."

"Can I have my surprise now? "

I sighed and took a pink scarf before tying the ends together, pass it over her head, her neck and put her broken arm in

"Here!"

"It's not a nice surprise!" The girl replied.

I added a triumphant smile. When Karuna came for her daughter after four days, he saw the bandage and looked at me.

"What happened to her?"

"You'd better ask to your daughter why her arm is in such a state."

"Balsa, what have you done?"

"..."

"Tell him, honey," I insisted, looking at her as she was pouting furiously.

"A tree pushed me" she said.

"What?" Karuna asked, looking puzzled. "The tree pushed you?"

"Yes... my imaginary friend was forced to do so."

He gave me an incredulous look and I contented myself with only shrugged. Later, he realized that her daughter had climbed a tree and had miscalculated her actions by trying to jump down from the tree to come down and having lost balance, fell to the ground.

* * *

After this episode, Jiguro and I spent more time together for our relationship. Maybe even a little too much. All was well. Until such day...

The day when nothing is happens. I started to feel tired, to be sick and nausea not only the morning, but in the day and even during the night. Meiko asked me to take leave to care myself. But I continued to fight back, that it was maybe just a discomfort due to my work. But for her experienced doctor's eyes, I could tell she didn't believe me.

"I want to check you, even if you can resist."

I couldn't hide anything to her. She already knew. She was a doctor after all, the most famous in our Yonsa Clan. I was terrified... I was pregnant, unmarried with a man who wasn't even in my own clan... Here, people cannot marry someone of another Clan. It's imperative that it be in our own clan. But people know me and found that since our clans got along well, it wasn't a big problem. On the contrary, it would strengthen ties between our Clans.

I was sick at heart. Mentally. Meiko-Sensei checked me and I had to spread my legs, lying on a bed to check there. I begged her to do quickly. She went smoothly and quickly as I closed my eyes, anxious. Once finished, my legs and my thighs were shut tight.

"Don't say anything to anyone... Sensei... I beg you…"

"What about your brother and Jiguro?"

"I will inform them about it... but please Sensei, says nothing..."

I burst into tears. She calmed me, reassuring me that nothing and no one would know except my brother and Jiguro. Jiguro… _Jiguro_... How to tell him without he didn't get angry? I already knew, basic, he wasn't ready to be a father. He had never thought of being either. But should I hide it to him? I don't think so. This would be seen as a betrayal in our relationship, lack of trust and communication. So I summoned a dinner between lovers to confess. After eating, he looked at me.

"So, there's something you want to tell me?"

"... Yes. In fact... I'm afraid to tell you."

"We are a couple, we say everything."

"I know..."

"I don't like to wait and take an eternal time, so tell me."

 _If the spirits exist, I beg my guardian angel to help me..._ I prayed in my head. I inhaled and opened my eyes to look him in the eye.

"I am pregnant."

There, it is said, done! Now, he will probably go as a gale and leave me alone in this restaurant, on this gallery. He looked at me, raised an eyebrow and approached me.

"Are you serious?"

"... Yes."

He said nothing more. In fact, he had become mute. Though I have guts and a strong character, this time, I didn't know what to say to defend myself from, only this:

"I intend to keep it... I keep the baby…"

He said nothing again. After the meal was finished in silence, each of us paid our part and walked side by side without saying a word before leave. No hugs, no kisses, no words. The days that followed, he never spoke to me, he tried to avoid contact with me. My brother saw well that something was happening between his best friend and his sister. He came to visit me, alone, at the house of healing. We were sitting in the living room. Alone.

"Yuka, you know I care a lot about you."

"I know..."

"But I see that something isn't working in your relationship, you and Jiguro. I'm worry about you…"

"Yes, sometime, it happens..."

I played in my hair, trying to calm my nervousness. Karuna noticed it: of course, I was his sister, he was a physician, the king's more and doctor and we spent much of our childhood and teenagers' year together! He walked over me and took my hand before looking me in the eye. I tried to deflect my gaze.

"I know the truth... He briefed me."

"Karuna I—"

He affixed his finger on my lips.

"I haven't told to anyone, not even to my wife. I just wanna know what happens to you and it" he said as he pointed to the bottom of my stomach.

"I keep it," I answered in one go.

"Yes, it's okay, sweetie."

He continued to talk to me, to reassure me that Jiguro was only a little confused, but I had a feeling it was going like this until the birth of the child...

* * *

 _Two months..._

It doesn't seem much at first, yet even made two months. Jiguro spoke to me, but never spoke about the baby. If not, it's been two months we hadn't having sex. He wasn't the person to go toward other women. But I had doubts about his abstinence. Where he would spend his impulse out of the solitary pleasure?

My meal is digested poorly. In the evening, alone at my home, I was seized with stomach pains that refused to disappear despite teas and heat pad with hot water. Jiguro made me nervous... maybe

 _This morning..._

I awoke strange. I was in the latrine and opened eyes wide. _Blood_... I fixed my own blood without saying anything, a long time. I changed my clothes, took all to quench this problem there and let my tears run free. I sent a messenger to my brother to meet him and explain to him at a first time. Meanwhile, I lay down in my room. My brother knocked a few hours later. He entered and found me in bed, lying down, a cloth filled with bright red blood in my hands. I raised a wet eye on him. He said nothing, put his medical bag, patted my back and took me in his arms. He let me cry as much as I needed, stroking my hair.

"I wanted this baby... big brother... I wanted it so much..."

"I know, little sister..."

The next day, I found Jiguro at his home. I gathered enough courage, begged my guardian angel and I told him. I confessed that. " _No, I wasn't pregnant... there was no baby in the future..._ " He looked at me. He was taciturn. He didn't even approach me to take me in his arms. Maybe he doesn't know how to react. I sat down on his couch and his dog came to me, licking my face. I squeezed his dog in my arms and I started crying over it. Jiguro approached me, putting his hands on my shoulders.

"Maybe it's better on this way..."

His words gave me the same effect as a knife piercing across me. I brust and I exploded with anger.

"But what's better than _this_ , huh?!" I yelled, taking him by the coat at his chest. "When I needed it, where were you?" I looked him into his eyes. "Yes! I know, I know you don't like kids! But I really wanted this child, and now I have the courage to tell you that there will not be, all that you find to tell me is 'that it's better on this way'?! Do you think about me sometimes?!"

"…"

"You say nothing?! Have you no feelings? You're an idiot, Jiguro, an despicable idiot!" I said while I hammered my fists.

"I just don't know what to say. I'm not the right person to reassure and comfort... Especially in such a situation like that."

Our relationship ended there. Sad to say, but yes. We ended our relationship on this point. It was a decision by both of us. Karuna and he still continued to stay best friends, but I saw him as an idiot who didn't care about my feelings, my emotions.

* * *

 _Poor Balsa..._

Her mother, my sister, had died of illness. Karuna was out of it, depressed. So I suggested him to keep my niece, the time he can breathe a little from the shock. Balsa wasn't being aware yet that her mother had died... she was too young. I went to bring her to school, she played with her friends. She even rides a goat's back with his herder friend, Nono.

One day I scolded Balsa five years for making a mistake that could have cost her dearly. Not to play with the embers of the fire with the poker, for risks to make the fire at the home.

"But I just want to stir the fire! I will not burn me!"

I held my warning.

"Anyway, you've never wanted me!" she cried to me.

"Balsa, it is wrong and you know it!"

"No! you don't know anything... I hate you!" she roared to me.

"Balsa, calm down... please."

"No, you know nothing! You're not my mother! I want my mother! I WANT MOMMY !"

"Balsa..."

"I WANT MY MOMMY! I WANT TO SEE MOMMY!" she cried, weeping, throwing the poker on floor, furious.

"Kitten..."

Balsa stamped her foot and went upstairs in the guest room, sobbing. She stayed there all the morning and early afternoon by the time I treat my patients. But I felt it, she doesn't answer anymore. So, I opened the door of her room with my tray of food: she was nowhere! I looked in her closet, under the bed... nowhere. But the window was big open. Alerted, panicked, I ran to get my Sensei and our assistants to tell them that Balsa was gone! We sat so all at her research, in the institution and outside. If she had fallen into a well... oh my god...! I went back into her room and saw her teddy was lying on the bed. _She never goes out without her teddy..._ Like a flash in my head, I guessed where she could have gone... My sensei and our assistants confirmed that they hadn't found her. I thanked them and continued to look on my side.

I crossed the merchant's place and came to the place that I doubted she could have gone: the cemetery. I walked from grave to grave, from row to row, to see a red coat, kneeling in front of a stone. _Balsa_... it was her, no doubt. I knelt beside her.

"... Honey..."

"Aunt Yuka... I don't want to forget— I don't want to forget Mommy..."

"We will never forget her," I replied as I already had my eyes already filled with tears before wiping her tears. "We can come back here when you desire, okay? Even if it's the night."

She wiped her eyes and nodded her head positively. I gave her teddy, took her in my arms and returned to the house of healing. The relief was felt and read in the eyes of my sensei and our assistants. In the future, I will make sure that my niece feels better and miss nothing... She was like my own child to me.

* * *

 _It's seemed like heaven and earth had turned upside down! But in which world are we going?_

Jiguro fled the country without to tell a word to me or to my brother, I feel betrayed! Meanwhile, Balsa disappeared at her turn; drowning into a well, and at his turn, my brother had been murdered few times after the sudden death of King Naguru. I didn't understand anything anymore... I checked up the body of my dead brother, although my conscience wouldn't tell me it was true. Something was wrong, but I didn't managed to put the word on it... Everything around me was falling apart: my miscarriage, my step-sister's death, the Jiguro's flee, Karuna and above all, my little beloved niece, Balsa, six years... and following to some family problems, I no longer spoke to my own parents. Jiguro was treated as selfish idiot, like a thief. We were remembering to me that I was in a relationship with such an idiot, a dirty traitor. And when they told me this, I came to think, and say, that I have had a baby with him if I hadn't lost it... ButI would have liked this baby anyway. But I had had enough they criticize me, to the point where I am allowed myself to give punches and fighting, physically, mentally, those who continued to constantly remember me these facts. I had more than enough, I was _disgusted_...

Meiko, worried about me, came to see me every day and asked me how I was. I slept badly, I ate very little, if yes, very badly. She told me she thought I was falling into depression with everything that happened to me, but I told her that everything was okay. I was a strong woman who will not let pull down... I had my guardian angel with me. So I lived twenty five years of my life trying to solve all these puzzles and sometimes bizarre, totally twisted like an endless puzzle. What had it been happening with these three? I had no answer... I spent the days trying to rebuild myself. I spent hours in wanting to pass the time without thinking. I took more character; I didn't let me pull down, so that even the highest-ranking member of all nine Clans bowed to me with respect. I make perfect medicine, becoming ever better and go further. The operations, amputations, childbirth, the making remedy, all medical fields so far had no secrets for me and I excelled in everything.

* * *

 _Twenty-five years later..._

And now, I stand before the woman who claimed to be Balsa, Karuna's daughter. I didn't want to believe it was her. After all, in the words of my brother, my niece fell into an artesian well, trying to catch her teddy which had been dropped into it. Her story was incoherent, like a twisted maze. And I didn't see her body, but she reminded me of the time she had fallen from a tree. But, finally, a little voice is telling me constantly that it was _my_ _Balsa_. My niece, my only, my precious and unique beloved niece. She looked like a bit to her father, but very much to her mother physically. She had become a beautiful woman, although masculine in her words, Karuna would have been so proud of her daughter. Perhaps, he might be intimidated by her and her progress. She exuded such strength of will, a masculinity that merged perfectly with her feminine side. The puzzle pieces are assembled and I could now know the figure once they composed all placed in order.

And that child who followed her... she was the spitting image of Balsa at her age, I felt like I seeing my little Balsa to six years. Balsa was also motherly despite, sometimes, her harsh and terse air.

"Now I understand why you came back. I feel like I've lived through twenty-five years in a single day" I smiled. We haven't run out of things to say, but I for one am hungry. Can you give me a hand? We'll make some supper."

* * *

 _Fourteen years have passed since I still know the truth..._

And here, I am now in front of my great niece, the daughter of Balsa, Alika twenty years in a therapy, listening to my story, fascinated. Poor child, so young and so many trials... I know exactly how she feels. I know how to help her. Yes, now, I know. I will become a new pillar and she will go up the slope just as I did with Meiko-Sensei. If I success to did it, she'll be able to. I already know.

"Come, Alika, it's time to continue your therapy. Are you ready?"

She nodded positively now that her mother had recently left to return to the kingdom of the new empire Yogo for the rest of her family. Four others children, younger, waiting for her with impatience her returns at home. Alika took my hand and followed me into my therapy room. Blackness years are over, the best years are still arriving, and I have in hand to rebuild the broken life of my great niece.


	2. Version Française

**Rated:** K+

 **Language:** Français

 **Pairing:** Surprise

.

 **Résumé :**

 _Yuka Yonsa est la tante de Balsa. Aussi la petite sœur de Karuna, de sept ans sa cadette. One-Shot sur le lien et l'amour qui l'unit à sa seule et unique nièce, Balsa Yonsa. Attention, spoil du Tome II de Yami no Moribito._

.

.

 **Dédicace :** Ce One-Shot Surprise est un cadeau dédicacé à _**Luka – chan 64**_ , ma plus fidèle lectrice – et amie par la même occasion – pour la remercier de son soutien concernant mes publications et nos supers conversations, en plus de me motiver et de m'encourager à continuer de publier malgré mes nombreux downs ! Si ça n'avait pas été _d'elle_ , croyez-moi, mes fanfics présentement _**terminées**_ serait littéralement en _**hiatus**_ , ou bien, j'aurai seulement abandonné mon profil pour toujours.

Et aussi parce que la plume me démangeait.

 **Disclaimer :** Je ne possède pas Seirei no Moribito ni ses personnages. Juste le contexte de l'histoire.

 **Note 1:** J'ai l'habitude de faire du OOC pour des raisons précises dans mes fanfics. Mais je vais _essayer_ dans ce one-shot de rester le plus près possible des personnages originaux, même si je sais que c'est chose impossible même pour le meilleur des écrivains de fanfictions.

 **Note 2 :** J'ai inventé le nom de la femme de Karuna, car aucune référence dans l'anime ou dans le livre n'en fait la mention.

 **Note 3 :** Pairing surprise ;D Et le dessin est de moi, vous pouvez le retrouver sur mon DeviantArt.

Sur ce, bonne lecture, surtout toi, Luka-Chan ! Sachant que ce One-Shot est un cadeau avant tout.

* * *

 _Je suis Yuka Yonsa et j'ai dix-neuf ans._

Je suis surtout reconnue comme étant la petite sœur de Karuna Yonsa et j'étudie en médecine comme mon frère. Membre du Clan Yonsa. Aujourd'hui est un grand jour : ma nièce ou mon neveu vient de naître ! Et j'ai été désignée comme étant la marraine ! Je replaçai mes longs cheveux bruns qui m'arrive à la taille, montai sur ma courte jument palomino robuste et me dirigeai droit vers mon frère aîné, Karuna avec des cadeaux et des douceurs. Je descendis, attachai mon cheval et allai cogner.

« Yuka ! m'accueillit mon frère, âgé de vingt-six ans.

\- Karuna !

\- Viens, entre.

\- Alors, comment ça s'est passé ? demandai-je en entrant, retirant mes bottes et ma cape avant de lui donner mes présents. Aucune complication ?

\- Tout s'est bien passé, mais...

\- Ce n'est quand même pas le premier accouchement auquel tu assistes toutefois, je me trompe ? lui rappelai-je.

\- Pas faux. Mais regarde ma main... ? »

Je l'observai : effectivement, sa femme l'avait griffé.

« Est-ce que je peux voir le bébé, maintenant ? »

Mon frère me regarda avant de m'emmener dans leur chambre à coucher. J'y retrouvai ma belle-sœur, assise sur leur lit en tenant un petit paquet emmailloté dans des couvertures.

« On a de la visite, Aona. »

Elle leva la tête vers moi.

« Yuka, bonjour.

\- Bonjour ! Alors ça y est, je suis enfin Ma Tante !

\- Veux-tu venir rencontrer ta nièce âgée de même pas une journée ?

\- Bien sûr. »

Je me rapprochai silencieusement, mais rapidement proche de ma belle-sœur et m'assis sur une chaise. Je tendis les bras avec confiance et Aona me remit délicatement le bébé naissant dans les bras.

« Elle est si petite ! Et déjà jolie comme un cœur, souris-je en caressant sa joue. A-t-elle un nom ?

\- Nous pensions à Balsa, le prénom que tu nous as conseillé plus tôt avant sa naissance.

\- C'est vrai que j'ai un coup de cœur pour ce prénom. Vous avez bien fait. »

Je berçai ma petite-nièce un instant, lui parlai même si elle avait les yeux toujours fermés et que ma nièce faisait parfois des drôles de bruits. Je la déposai ensuite dans son berceau en bois et sautai dans les bras de son grand frère.

« Tu nous as fait une si belle nièce ! le complimentai-je.

\- Ma femme y est, en partie, pour quelque chose. Je me demande seulement quel caractère cette petite aura quand elle va grandir.

\- Avec tous les coups qu'elle donnait dans le ventre de ta femme, je dirais un caractère semblable au mien. »

Mon frère Karuna plissa les yeux et exécuta une moue suivit d'un tir de langue. C'était de l'amour qui débordait !

* * *

 _La petite Balsa de trois ans était pleine de vie._

Exactement comme moi, selon les dires des membres de la famille, au même âge. Elle ne pouvait tenir en place et aurait pu mettre la honte à tous les garçons de son âge. Elle était née tomboy et Karuna avait l'habitude dire qu'elle avait laissé quelque chose de très important dans le ventre de sa mère. Bien que Jiguro Musa fût le meilleur des lanciers du roi, moi et lui avons essayé de sortir ensembles. Ce qui semblait fonctionner puisque nous allions sur notre deuxième année de couple. Il s'était habitué à la petite Balsa, même s'il n'aimait pas trop les enfants de base. Ceux-ci l'ennuyaient plus qu'autre chose et ne savait pas comment réagir en leur présence.

J'avais à ce jour, vingt-deux ans. Je rangeai rapidement mes livres dans mon sac et sortis dans les rues de la capitale pour rejoindre mon frère et Jiguro.

« Tu dois encore aller t'entrainer à la lance et faire la compétition contre le prince Rogsam ? demandai-je.

\- Oui, malheureusement. Je sais qu'on ne passe pas beaucoup de temps ensembles dernièrement, mais je te promets que quand nous serrons moins chargés, nous en profiterons. »

Je lui souris et il me vola un furtif baiser. Bien qu'il était un peu idiot quelque fois, j'aimais son côté humain avant tout. Karuna se racla la gorge.

« Ne vous inquiétez pas pour moi surtout...

\- De toute manière, répliquai-je, Karuna part en vacance avec ma belle-sœur Aona. Donc je vais garder ma petite nièce adorée chez moi !

\- Je viendrai te porter Balsa en fin début de soirée.

\- C'est parfait, ça me laisse un peu de temps pour faire le ménage à la maison de guérison. »

Nous nous quittâmes, allant tous les trois vaquer à nos occupations. Je refermai la porte en bois du jardin et entrai dans la maison de guérison pour y retrouver ma Sensei, Meiko. Elle était la propriétaire de la maison de guérison actuelle. C'était une femme douce aux apparences, imposante physiquement, mais au caractère très fort.

« Ma nièce va venir passer quelques journées ici, je pense que je te l'avais déjà dit, Meiko-Sensei ?

\- Oui bien sûr, sourit-elle. Elle doit sans doute avoir grandi.

\- Ça change beaucoup à ces âges-là.

\- Comment va ton couple ? Tu parles très peu de Jiguro.

\- Je sais... en fait c'est juste que nous n'avons pas trouvé de temps pour nous deux. Mais ça va bien.

\- À quand les enfants ? me taquina-t-elle.

\- Pas encore en tout cas, ris-je. Il faudrait se marier avant tout. »

Balsa arriva chez nous tel un coup de vent en soirée. Karuna me parla sur le bord de la porte alors qu'il me donnait le sac de ma nièce chérie.

« Tu es sûre que ça va aller ? me questionna-t-il.

\- Nous avons un caractère semblable, je serai capable de m'en sortir... mieux que toi, apparemment, me moquai-je gentiment de lui.

\- Hahah, rit-il sarcastiquement. Bon, je dois y aller. Est-ce que Balsa vient me donner mon bisou ? (il la chercha partout du regard)

\- Eh bin... Balsa ? l'aidai-je en me retournant. »

Un bruit de vase brisé retentit à nos oreilles provenant du salon et on entendit Meiko racler sa gorge et ravaler une phrase colérique.

« Ça commence déjà... Bonne vacance mon frère ! »

Nous nous donnions un câlin et je partis au salon à la vitesse double. Balsa s'était assise sur un coussin au sol, la tête penaude et regardait Meiko qui n'avait rien dit, ou du moins, se contenait de dire des conneries qu'elle aurait amèrement regretté à la nièce de son apprentie, c'est-à-dire, moi. Elle était rouge de colère, nom du Dieu Yoram !

« Je m'en occupe, soupirai-je. Je te rachèterai un autre vase pour compenser. S'il te plait, reste calme, Meiko-Sensei. »

Meiko me toisa froidement du regard, inspira profondément et expira en s'extirpant de la pièce. Sans doute pour se calmer.

« J'ai pas fait exprès Tante Yuka ! riposta Balsa.

\- Comment as-tu fait ?

\- Je voulais le mouton en peluche derrière, juste là... (elle pointa le mouton sur l'étagère)

\- Je vois. Laisse-moi juste ramasser le vase cassé, ne bouge pas. »

J'allai chercher le balais, ramassai le moindre grain de poussière et de verres et pris le mouton pour l'offrir à ma nièce.

« Papa est parti ?

\- Oui... il voulait que tu lui donnes son bisou avant de partir, mais tu as fait une gaffe.

\- J'ai pas fait de gaffe, c'est mon ami imaginaire qui l'a fait. »

 _L'imagination des enfants..._ soupirai-je dans ma tête.

* * *

Balsa échappa à ma vigilance durant que j'auscultais un patient dans la salle d'auscultation. Il semblerait que les crayons de couleurs et les feuilles de papiers n'arrivaient pas à la calmer.

« Votre tension semble bonne... votre respiration aussi, énumérai-je en inscrivant le tout dans un dossier avant de lever mes yeux bruns sur lui. Que regardez-vous dehors ?

\- L'arbre... il y a de beaux _yukka_ mûrs et frais qui devraient être cueillis. Et un plus gros fruit rouge qui bouge à travers les branches.

\- C'est peut-être un oiseau... quoique— »

Soudain, je me redressai vivement de mon bureau, faisant sursauter mon patient et scrutai la fenêtre pour y apercevoir invraisemblablement ma nièce dans l'arbre. Sur une branche, à califourchon. _Hé merde !_

« Excusez-moi... C'est ma nièce... attendez-moi ici je reviens.

\- Pas de problème. »

Je sortis dans le couloir et courus dehors avec mon assistant qui était aussi en apprentissage avec l'assistante de Meiko.

« Balsa ! Mais que fais-tu là ?!

\- Tante Yuka ! Il y avait un nid là-haut... je voulais le voir.

\- Balsa, s'il te plait, descend tout de suite. Si ton père apprenait que tu t'es cassée le bras pour cause de tes étourderies... »

Mais ma nièce de trois ans n'écouta rien. Elle continua de s'aventurer dans les branches d'arbres pour atteindre son but : le nid d'oiseau.

« Va me chercher une échelle s'il te plait, demandai-je rapidement à mon assistant.

\- Oui, toute de suite. »

Il partit au pas de course. J'essayai par tous les moyens de convaincre Balsa de redescendre, que la Maman oiseau n'était pas loin car j'entendais ses cris stridents avertisseurs et voyais l'oiseau en question voler de gauche à droite très proche de ma nièce. Elle ne sourcillait même pas. Je me retournai vers mon apprenti-assistant et plaçai l'échelle sur le tronc d'arbre au cas.

« Jeune fille, descend de là ! Ne m'oblige pas à—

\- Tante Yuka, les œufs sont bleus !

\- Ne les touche pas ! tonnai-je, dont ma nièce suspendit sa main dans les airs, surprise probablement de mon ton sec utilisé.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Parce que la Maman risque de les abandonner si elle sent l'odeur humaine près de ses petits. C'est comme si ta Maman ne prendrait plus soin de toi parce que les _Titi Lans_ t'auront rendue folle. »

Balsa me regarda, observa le nid et décida de prendre un fruit en tendant une main. Son corps balança légèrement et mon sang ne fit qu'un seul tour dans mon corps. _Pas le choix..._ Je retroussai mes manches, montai sur l'échelle et me mis à grimper dans l'arbre à mon tour malgré ma robe de coton. _Mon patient doit se demander ce que je suis en train de faire..._ pensai-je.

« Balsa, tu m'obliges à commettre un acte que je n'ai aucune envie de commettre !

\- Eh... ?

\- Je grimpe dans l'arbre pour te faire descendre avant que la Maman oiseau ne décide de t'attaquer. Descend me voir.

\- Mais j'ai encore envie de voir autre chose... la vue est si grande !

\- Balsa, si tu descends, une belle surprise t'attend chez nous. Mais tu dois descendre.

\- Une surprise ?!

\- Oui, donc viens vers moi, et on va la chercher. »

Cette phrase sembla la faire changer d'idée et Balsa commença à descendre vers moi. Ensembles, nous descendîmes lentement vers l'échelle jusqu'à ce que Balsa se redresse debout sur la branche, et que sans prévenir, perdre l'équilibre et tomba au sol. Moi et mon assistant criâmes de surprise en la voyant s'écraser au sol et se redresser en poussant un cri d'excitation. J'inspirai. Je voulais me frapper la tête contre la branche et maudire tous les dieux de l'univers qui existaient et, en particulier, le Dieu Yoram. Je descendis et vis que ma petite nièce se tenait le bras en faisant une moue. _Ça va pleurer bientôt..._

 _Quelques heures plus tard..._

Balsa cria quand je replaçai son os, et encore quand j'apposai deux attelles de bois pour solidifier son bras droit et en faisant de nombreux tours avec le bandage.

« C'était ta mésaventure, fille.

\- Non ! C'est l'arbre qui m'a poussé et que le sol m'a appelé.

\- Balsa, me désespérai-je en terminant mon bandage avec mon assistant. Ton père ne sera pas ravi...

\- Je peux avoir ma surprise maintenant ? »

Je soupirai et pris un foulard de couleur rose avant d'attacher les bouts ensembles, le passer au-dessus de sa tête, à son cou et y mettre son bras cassé.

« Voilà !

\- C'est pas une chouette surprise ! répliqua la gamine. »

Je ne rajoutai qu'un sourire triomphant. Lorsque Karuna vint chercher sa fille après quatre jours, il vit son bandage et me regarda.

« Que s'est-il passé avec _elle_?

\- Demande plutôt à _ta_ fille pourquoi son bras est dans un tel état.

\- Balsa, qu'as-tu fait ?

\- ...

\- Dis-lui, trésor, insistai-je en la regardant alors qu'elle faisait une moue furieuse.

\- Un arbre m'a poussé, dit-elle.

\- Quoi ? questionna Karuna en la regardant, perplexe. L'arbre t'a poussé ?

\- Oui... mon ami imaginaire l'a forcé à le faire. »

Il me lança un regard incrédule et je me contentai d'hausser uniquement les épaules. Plus tard, il comprit que sa fille avait grimpé dans un arbre et avait mal calculé son geste en voulant sauter en bas de l'arbre pour descendre et ayant perdue l'équilibre, en était tombée au sol.

* * *

Après cet épisode, Jiguro et moi passâmes plus de temps ensembles pour notre couple. Peut-être même un peu trop. Tout allait bien. Jusqu'à ce jour...

Le jour où rien n'est arrivé. Quand j'ai commencé à me sentir fatiguée, malade et des nausées pas que le matin, mais également dans la journée et même la nuit durant. Meiko me demanda de prendre congé, de prendre soin de moi. Mais je continuai de riposter comme quoi c'était peut-être juste un malaise dû à mon travail. Or, à ses yeux expérimentés de médecin, je voyais bien qu'elle ne me croyait pas.

« Je veux t'ausculter, quoiqu'il advienne. »

Je ne pouvais rien lui cacher. Elle le _savait_ déjà. C'était un médecin après tout, la plus réputée dans notre Clan Yonsa. J'étais terrifiée... j'étais _enceinte_ , pas mariée, en couple avec un homme qui n'était même pas de mon propre clan... Ici, les personnes ne peuvent pas se marier avec quelqu'un d'un autre Clan. Il faut absolument que ce soit dans notre propre clan. Mais les gens me connaissaient et trouvaient que, puisque nos clans s'entendaient bien, ça ne posait pas plus de problème. Au contraire, ça renforcerait les liens.

J'avais mal au cœur. Mentalement parlant. Meiko-Sensei m'ausculta et je dû m'écarter les jambes, couchée sur un lit pour qu'elle observe _là._ Je la priai de faire rapidement. Elle y alla doucement et rapidement alors que je fermai les yeux. Une fois terminé, mes jambes et mes cuisses se refermèrent serrées.

« Ne dit rien à personne... Sensei...

\- Qu'en est-il de ton frère et de Jiguro ?

\- Je les mettrai sans doute au courant... mais s'il te plait Sensei, ne dit rien... »

Je fondis en larmes. Elle me calma en me rassurant que rien ni personne ne le saurait à l'exception de mon frère et de Jiguro. Jiguro... _Jiguro_... Comment lui annoncer sans qu'il ne se fâche ? Je savais déjà de base qu'il n'était pas prêt à être père. Il ne s'était jamais envisagé de l'être non plus. Mais devais-je le lui cacher ? Je ne pense pas. Ce serait perçu comme une trahison dans notre couple, un manque de confiance et de communication. Je le convoquai donc à un souper entre amoureux pour lui avouer. Après avoir mangé, il me regarda.

« Alors, il y a quelque chose que tu voulais me dire ?

\- ... Oui. En fait... j'ai peur de te le dire.

\- On est un couple, on se dit tout.

\- Je sais...

\- Je n'aime pas tourner autour du pot, alors dis-le moi. »

 _Si les esprits existent, que mon ange gardien me vienne en aide..._ priai-je dans ma tête. J'inspirai et rouvris les yeux pour le regarder dans le blanc des yeux.

« Je suis... _enceinte_... »

Voilà, c'est dit, c'est fait ! Maintenant, il va sans doute partir en coup de vent et me laisser seule dans ce restaurant, sur cette galerie. Il me regarda, haussa un sourcil et se rapprocha de moi.

« Tu es... sérieuse ?

\- ... Oui. »

Il ne dit plus rien. En fait, il était devenu muet. J'avais beau avoir du cran et du caractère, cette fois-ci, je ne savais pas quoi dire pour me défendre à part, seulement, ceci :

« J'ai l'intention de le garder... »

Il ne dit rien à nouveau. La fin du repas se termina en silence, nous payâmes chacun notre part et marchâmes côte à côte sans dire un mot avant de nous quitter, sans étreintes, sans baisers, sans mots. Les jours qui suivirent, il ne me parla plus, il cherchait à éviter tout contact avec moi. Mon frère voyait très bien qu'il se passait quelque chose entre son meilleur ami et sa sœur. Il vint me visiter, seul, à la maison de guérison. Nous étions assis dans le salon. Seuls.

« Yuka, tu sais que je tiens beaucoup à toi.

\- Je sais...

\- Mais je vois que quelque chose ne fonctionne pas dans votre couple, à toi et Jiguro.

\- Oui, ça arrive... »

Je jouais dans mes cheveux, essayant de calmer ma nervosité. Karuna le remarqua : bien sûr, j'étais sa sœur, il était physicien, du roi en plus, médecin et nous avions passé la majeur partie de notre enfance et adolescence ensembles ! Il s'approcha et prit ma main avant de me regarder dans les yeux. Je cherchai à dévier mon regard.

« Il m'a mis au courant...

\- Karuna je— »

Il apposa son doigt sur mes lèvres.

« Je n'en ai parlé à personne, pas même à ma femme. Je veux juste savoir ce qu'il advient de toi et de _lui_ (il pointa le bas de mon ventre).

\- Je le garde, répondis-je d'une traite.

\- Oui, ça va aller ma belle. »

Il continua de me parler, de me rassurer. Que Jiguro était seulement un peu confus, mais j'avais le pressentiment que ça allait durer jusqu'à la naissance de l'enfant...

* * *

 _Deux mois..._

Ça ne paraissait pas beaucoup au départ, encore même rendue à deux mois. Jiguro me parlait, mais ne parlait jamais du bébé. Voire même, ça faisait deux mois qu'on n'avait pas fait l'amour. Il n'était pas du genre à aller vers les autres femmes. Mais j'avais des doutes quant à son abstinence. Où allait-il dépenser sa pulsion en dehors du plaisir solitaire ?

Mon repas se digéra mal. Dans la soirée, seule chez nous, je fus prise de maux de ventre qui refusaient de passer malgré les thés et les bouillotes d'eau chaude. Jiguro me rendait peut-être nerveuse...

 _Ce matin-là..._

Je me réveillai, étrange. J'allais dans les latrines et ouvris de grands yeux. _Du sang..._ Je fixai mon propre sang sans rien dire, un long moment. Je me changeai, pris tout ce qu'il faut pour étancher _ce_ problème là et laissai libre cours à mes larmes. J'envoyais un messager à mon frère pour le rencontrer et lui expliquer en premier. En attendant, je me couchai dans ma chambre. Mon frère cogna quelques heures plus tard. Il entra et me retrouva dans mon lit, couchée, un linge remplit de sang rouge vif dans mes mains. Je levai un œil mouillé sur lui. Il ne dit rien, déposa sa valise de médecin, caressa mon dos et me prit dans ses bras. Il me laissa pleurer autant que j'en avais besoin en caressant mes cheveux.

« Je voulais ce bébé-là... grand frère... je voulais _tellement_...

\- Je sais, petite sœur... »

Le lendemain, je retrouvai Jiguro chez lui. Je rassemblais assez de courage, priai mon ange gardien et je lui dis. Je lui avouai que : « _Non, je n'étais plus enceinte... il n'y avait plus de bébé à l'avenir_... » Il me regarda. Il était taciturne. Il ne m'approcha même pas pour me prendre dans ses bras. Peut-être ne savait-il pas comment réagir. Je m'assis sur son divan et son chien vint me voir pour me lécher le visage. Je serrai son chien dans mes bras et me mis à pleurer sur _lui_. Jiguro s'approcha de moi, posa ses mains sur mes épaules.

« Peut-être est-ce mieux ainsi... »

Ses paroles me firent un effet de coup de couteaux qui me transperçaient. Je craquai et j'explosai de colère.

« Mais qu'est-ce qui est mieux d'être _ainsi,_ hein ?! hurlai-je en le prenant par l'habit au niveau de son torse. Quand j'en avais besoin, où étais-tu ?! (Je le regardai droit dans les yeux) Oui ! Je le sais, je le sais que tu n'aimes pas les enfants ! Mais, moi, je voulais vraiment _cet_ enfant, et maintenant que j'ai le courage de t'annoncer qu'il n'y en aura pas, tout ce que tu cherches à me dire, c'est que c'est mieux ainsi ?! Penses-tu à moi parfois ?!

\- ...

\- Tu ne dis rien ?! Tu n'as pas de sentiments ?! T'es un _idiot,_ Jiguro, un abject _idiot_! fis-je alors que je le martelai de mes poings.

\- Je ne sais juste pas quoi dire. Je ne suis pas la bonne personne pour rassurer et réconforter...

\- Si c'est ainsi... alors... »

Notre relation se termina ainsi. Triste à dire, mais oui. Nous terminions notre relation sur ce point. C'était une décision de nous deux. Karuna et lui continuaient toujours de garder contact, mais moi je le voyais comme un idiot qui n'en avait rien à foutre de mes sentiments, de mes émotions.

* * *

 _Pauvre Balsa..._

Sa mère, ma belle-sœur, venait de mourir de maladie. Karuna était hors de lui, déprimé. Je lui proposai donc de garder ma nièce le temps qu'il respire un peu plus du choc. Balsa n'avait pas encore conscience que sa mère était décédée... elle était encore trop jeune. J'allai la porter à l'école, elle jouait avec ses amis. Elle avait même chevauché le dos d'une chèvre avec son ami éleveur, Nono.

Un jour, je grondai Balsa âgée de cinq ans pour avoir fait une bêtise qui aurait pu lui couter très cher. De ne pas jouer avec les braises du feu avec le tisonnier, par risques de mettre feu à la maison.

« Mais je veux juste brasser le feu ! Je me serai pas brûler ! »

Je tins mon bout.

« De toute façon, t'as jamais voulu de moi ! me cria-t-elle.

\- Balsa, c'est faux et tu le sais bien !

\- Non, tu sais rien ! T'es pas ma mère ! Je te déteste !

\- Balsa... calme-toi.

\- Je veux ma mère ! JE VEUX MAMAN !

\- Balsa...

\- JE VEUX MA MAMAN ! JE VEUX VOIR MAMAN ! cria-t-elle en pleurant en jetant le tisonnier au sol, furibonde.

\- Chatonne... »

Balsa tapa du pied et monta dans sa chambre d'invité en sanglotant. Elle y resta toute la matinée et un début d'après-midi le temps que je soigne mes patients. Mais je le sentis, elle ne répondait plus. J'ouvris donc la porte de sa chambre avec mon plateau de nourriture : elle n'était nulle part ! Je cherchai dans son garde-robe, sous son lit... nulle part. Mais la fenêtre était grande ouverte. Alertée, paniquée, je courus chercher ma Sensei et nos assistants pour leur dire que Balsa avait disparu ! Nous nous mîmes donc tous à sa recherche dans l'établissement, et en dehors. Si elle était tombée dans un puit... oh mon dieu... Je retournai dans sa chambre et vis sa peluche en forme de mouton qui trainait sur le lit. _Elle ne sort jamais sans sa peluche..._ Comme un éclair dans ma tête, je devinai où elle avait bien pu aller... Ma sensei et nos assistants me confirmèrent qu'ils ne l'avaient pas trouvé. Je les remerciai et continuai de chercher de mon côté.

Je traversai la place des marchands et arrivai à l'endroit que je doutai où elle pouvait s'être rendue : le cimetière. Je me promenai de tombe en tombe, de rangée en rangée pour voir un habit rouge, agenouillée devant une pierre. _Balsa..._ c'était bien elle, aucun doute. Je m'agenouillai à ses côtés.

« ... Trésor...

\- Tante Yuka... je veux pas l'oublier... je veux pas oublier Maman...

\- On ne l'oubliera jamais, lui répondis-je alors que j'avais déjà les yeux remplit de larmes avant d'essuyer ses larmes. On peut revenir ici quand tu le désir, d'accord ? N'importe quand même si c'est la nuit. »

Elle essuya ses yeux et hocha positivement de la tête. Je lui remis sa peluche, la pris dans mes bras et on revint à la maison de guérison. Le soulagement se fit sentir et se lut dans les yeux de mon sensei et nos assistants. À l'avenir, je ferai attention à ce que ressens ma nièce... Elle était un peu comme mon enfant, à mes yeux.

* * *

 _Le ciel et la terre se sont inversés ! Mais dans quel monde allons-nous ?_

Jiguro avait fui le pays sans rien me dire à moi ou mon frère, je me sentais trahie ! Au même moment, Balsa disparut à son tour, tombée dans un puit, et à son tour, mon frère s'était fait assassiné quelques temps après la mort du roi Naguru. Je ne comprenais plus rien... J'auscultai le corps de mon frère mort, même si ma conscience refusait de me dire que c'était vrai. Quelque chose clochait, mais je n'arrivai pas à mettre le mot dessus... Tout mon entourage s'écroulait : mon enfant perdu, ma belle-sœur, Jiguro, Karuna et par-dessus tout, ma petite nièce adorée, Balsa, six ans... et suite à des problèmes de famille, je ne parlais plus à mes parents. Jiguro fut traité comme idiot égoïste, comme un voleur. On me rémora que j'étais sortie avec un tel idiot, un sale traitre. Et, quand ils me disaient ça, j'en suis venue à penser : et dire que j'aurai eu un bébé de lui si je ne l'avais pas perdu... Mais j'aurai aimé ce bébé malgré tout. Mais j'en avais assez que les gens de mon entourage, voire même les autres Clans, me critiquent, au point où je me permis de donner des raclées et de sortir mes coups de poings à tous ceux qui continuaient de me rappeler à chaque jour, chaque heure, chaque minute, chaque seconde, ces faits. J'en avais plus qu'assez, j'étais _écœurée..._

Meiko, inquiète à mon sujet, venait me voir à chaque jour et me demandai comment j'allais. Je dormais mal, je mangeais très peu, sinon, très mal. Elle m'avoua qu'elle pensait fort que je tombais en dépression avec tout ce qui m'arrivait, mais je lui dis que tout était correct. J'étais une femme forte qui ne se laissait pas abattre... J'avais mon ange gardien avec moi. Je vécu donc vingt-cinq années de ma vie à essayer de résoudre tous ces énigmes bizarres et parfois, totalement tordues comme un puzzle sans fin. Qu'avait-il bien pu se passer avec ces _trois-là_ ? Me laissant seule, à moi-même. Je n'avais aucune réponse... Je passais les journées à essayer de me reconstruire. Je passais les heures à vouloir faire passer le temps sans réfléchir. Je repris plus de caractère, je ne me laissai pas abattre, tellement que même les plus hauts gradés des clans s'inclinaient devant moi avec respect. Je me perfectionnais en médecine, devenir meilleure et toujours aller plus loin. Les opérations, les amputations, les accouchements, la confection de médicaments, tous les domaines de médecine à ce jour n'avaient plus de secret pour moi et j'excellais dans tout.

* * *

 _Vingt-cinq ans plus tard..._

Et maintenant, je me tiens devant cette femme qui se disait être _Balsa_ , la fille de Karuna. Je ne voulais pas croire que c'était elle. Après tout, selon les dires de mon frère, ma nièce était tombée dans un puit artésien en essayant de reprendre sa peluche qui avait été échappée dedans. Son récit était incohérent, comme un labyrinthe tordu. Et je n'avais pas vu son corps mais elle me rappela la fois où elle était tombée d'un arbre. Mais au final, une petite voix, à l'intérieure même de moi, me disait constamment que c'était bien _ma Balsa_. Ma nièce, ma seule, ma précieuse et unique nièce de cœur. Elle ressemblait un peu à son père, mais plus à sa mère physiquement. Elle était devenue une magnifique femme, bien que masculine à ses dires, Karuna aurait été si fière de sa fille. Peut-être même intimidé par elle et ses progrès. Elle dégageait une telle force de volonté, une masculinité qui se fusionnait à la perfection avec son côté féminin. Les pièces du casse-tête s'assemblaient et je pouvais désormais connaître la figure qu'ils composaient une fois tous placés en ordre.

Et _cet_ enfant qui la suivait... elle était le portrait craché de Balsa à son âge, j'avais l'impression de revoir ma petite Balsa à six ans. Balsa était aussi maternelle malgré son air parfois sévère et laconique.

« Maintenant, je comprends pourquoi tu es revenue. Je me sens comme si j'avais vécu vingt-cinq années en une seule journée, souris-je. Nous n'avons plus grands choses à se dire, mais pour ma part, je suis affamée. Peux-tu me donner un coup de main ? Nous allons nous faire à souper. »

* * *

 _Quatorze années se sont encore écoulées depuis que je connais la vérité..._

Et me voilà, maintenant, devant ma petite-nièce, la fille de Balsa, Alika, âgée de vingt ans, en thérapie, en train d'écouter mon récit, fascinée. Pauvre petite, si jeune et tellement d'épreuves. Je sais exactement ce qu'elle ressent. Je sais comment l'aider. Oui, maintenant, je sais. Je deviendrai son nouveau pilier et elle remontera la pente tout comme je l'ai fait avec Meiko-Sensei. Si je l'ai fait, elle va en être capable. Je le sais déjà.

« Viens, Alika, le temps est venu de continuer ta thérapie. Tu es prête ? »

Elle hocha positivement la tête désormais que sa mère avait récemment quitté Kanbal pour retourner dans le royaume du nouvel empire de Yogo avec le restant de sa famille. Quatre autres enfants, plus jeunes, attendaient son retour avec impatience après un an d'absence. Elle prit ma main et me suivit dans ma salle de thérapie. Les années de noirceur sont terminées, les belles années continuent d'arriver, et j'ai en main la vie à reconstruire de ma petite-nièce.


End file.
